


my arm fell off

by maph



Series: One Arm Short of Mental Stability [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boyfriends, Comedy, Crippled Keith, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Humor, Keith doesn't have an arm, Lane is fed up, M/M, Minor Angst, Romance, Swearing, can't blame him, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maph/pseuds/maph
Summary: “Lance!” Keith screamed, hair whipping in his face as the roller coaster sped out of an upside-down loop, somehow managing to squint and looked panicked at the same time.Lance peeked his eyes open and shouted back, struggling to be heard over the howl of the wind and the joyfully screaming people behind them. “Yeah?”Keith wiggled in his seat, and it was at that moment, as the roller coaster once again took them upside-down and he resisted the urge to vomit, Lance noticed something very wrong about the symmetry of Keith’s body.“My arm fell off!”“What?!”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: One Arm Short of Mental Stability [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/993909
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	my arm fell off

Just call him the king of romance, because Lance, in his humble opinion, was _great_ at planning dates. His first date with Keith had been a trip to the planetarium, where his boyfriend’s eyes had lit up brighter than the stars they were gazing at. The second had been a nice picnic in a nearby park, and watching the wind play with Keith’s hair as he smiled at Lance was well worth the chill of the weather that day.

They were long past keeping track of how many dates they had been on, and Keith and Lance had been dating for almost a year now. Lance was happy, and loved every single thing about Keith, but especially his prosthetic arm.

The man knew how to use it, and when he wielded it, it was best to run as far away as possible.

The two were nearing their year long anniversary when Lance had come up with the wonderful date idea of going to an amusement park, and Keith, that vicious little thrill-seeker, had readily agreed.

And this, Lance thought, seeing Keith’s eyes sparkle as he gazed around at the numerous rides and vendors, was why he was the date king.

“Lance!” Lance startled out of his reverie, grinning apologetically at his boyfriend as he did so. Keith’s brow was furrowed and a small frown adorned his face, indicating he had probably been calling him for a while.

“Sorry babe,” he ignored Keith’s dry look at the pet name, “What’s up?”

Keith rolled his eyes, but said nothing more on Lance’s space-iness. Using his good arm (the arm that he actually had), he gestured into the distance, pointing at a looming, red construction that sent a chill down Lance’s spine just from looking at it.

With an excited grin, Keith turned to him, clearly thrilled at the prospect of riding such a monster. “Can we ride that one first?”

Lance gulped at the sheer size of the roller coaster, taking in the steep drops and multiple loops with dread heavy in his gut. But he could never say no to Keith, especially not when he was so clearly excited to ride it.

He pushed a nervous smile onto his face, but took Keith’s hand with a warm squeeze. “Whatever you want, today is your day.”

Keith smiled, and if that didn’t make Lance’s inevitable death worth it then he didn’t know what did. He allowed his boyfriend to drag him through the crowds, pushing past groups of suburban mothers and wild children, nearly tripping over several toddlers hooked to those backpack leashes as they went.

Glancing at the restrained children, Lance coughed out a thinly-veiled “child abuse,” causing Keith to let out a startled laugh and the gaggle of mothers to glare, but who were they to argue against the truth?

It was a beautiful day to die, Lance noted, as he was dragged closer and closer to the metal death contraption that Keith seemed way too eager to board. The sun was out and shining, but there was enough cloud cover to prevent the heat from getting to the people below. The amusement park wasn’t all too crowded either, and Lance was momentarily able to distract himself from the roller coaster by thinking about what a wonderful date king he was. This was perfect, he was here with his short, angsty, wonderful boyfriend, it was a beautiful day, there weren’t too many people, and—

Keith and Lance drew up at the entrance to the roller coaster, and Lance’s optimism promptly evaporated. But alas, the excited glint in his boyfriend’s eye and the eager little smile that had painted his usually, carefully blank face made Lance realize there was no way he would get out of riding this coaster, lest his boyfriend stop looking so happy. Keith was _never_ outwardly happy, that angsty piece of shit, and if riding this death machine was what it took to see that then Lance would die a happy man.

Speeding up to pass Lance, Keith strode impatiently towards the entrance to the ride, and Lance watched him go with a smile, but not before noticing the slight shake of his prosthetic as he walked. The plastic limb should be tight on his arm, not moving when he walked, but right now it was swaying along time with Keith’s stride. _That wasn’t good_ , Lance thought, _I’d better tell him._

But before Lance could say anything, Keith turned around, a frown marring his pale face. “Come on Lance,” he called, “the line is getting long.” He gestured impatiently towards the growing line of people, and Lance scrambled to catch up to him, all thoughts of the prosthetic forgotten.

They passed the ticket booth, each handing over two tickets to the disgruntled teenager working at the booth, and slid into line behind the last person. There weren’t too many people in front of them, and it wouldn’t be long before it was their turn to ride the roller coaster.

Just then a chorus of screams echoed from above, and Lance looked up to see the a roller coaster car speed by above them, just having pulled out of a tight loop. The car whizzed by, people throwing their arms up and shrieking, before zooming away above the expanse of shrubbery and short trees beneath the ride.

Lance gulped, doing his best to keep his nervousness internal, but must have been obvious because Keith had spied the look on his face, brows furrowing in concern as he discretely took Lance’s hand in his own. He licked his lips before speaking, and Lance had to make a physical effort to listen to the words he was saying instead of following his tongue’s movement.

“Lance,” he began, “we don’t have to ride this if you don’t want to.”

For a moment, Lance considered it. He considered leaving the line happily and intact, but then remembered Keith’s excited face and knew he had to do it. “No,” he said with renewed determination, “let’s go.”

Keith smiled at him, and the two waited for a couple more minutes before they were at the front of the line, moments away from climbing into one of the cars. The operator eyed Keith’s arm curiously, and upon noticing, Lance’s boyfriend glanced away, clearly embarrassed from the attention to his prosthetic.

Lance cleared his throat, glaring viciously at the operator when he looked up at him, and ushered Keith into the car, grabbing his hand reassuringly and murmured “you’re perfect” into his ear. The flustered glare Keith gave Lance was well worth watching his boyfriend turn into a tomato.

All the hassle about Keith’s prosthetic made Lance’s brow furrow… was there something he was forgetting to tell him? It seemed like it was important….

With a sudden jerk, the car shot off like a nuclear rocket, causing Lance to shriek out of surprised and Keith out of joy. Lance squeezed his eyes shut tightly as the roller coaster neared the first drop, having cleared the incline with more speed than he thought it would be capable of. He grabbed the safety bar in a vice grip and the car teetered at the top of the hill before pitching forward, sending Lance into what he was convinced was his untimely death.

Distantly, he could hear the sound of Keith screaming in delight, and felt the safety bar jolt a little as his boyfriend let go of it to presumably throw his hands in the air. Lance refused to open his eyes to check though, for he was far too busy clinging onto the bar for dear life.

The roller coaster took them through steep drops and loops that made Lance’s heart drop into his stomach, and the ride seemed to go on forever before he felt a nudge on his leg from the person beside him.

“ _Lance!”_ Keith screamed, hair whipping in his face as the roller coaster sped out of an upside-down loop, somehow managing to squint and looked panicked at the same time.

Lance peeked his eyes open and shouted back, struggling to be heard over the howl of the wind and the joyfully screaming people behind them. “Yeah?”

Keith wiggled in his seat, and it was at that moment, as the roller coaster once again took them upside-down and he resisted the urge to vomit, Lance noticed something very wrong about the symmetry of Keith’s body.

“My arm fell off!”

“ _What?!”_

At this point, Lance’s eyes were wide open, trained on the flapping sleeve of the red shirt Keith was wearing, or more specifically at the space where his prosthetic _used_ to be. “Keith,” he screamed, “what the _fuck_?!”

“I’m sorry!” Keith called back, a guilty expression crossing over his face as his fair was pulled in all directions by the wind. “I didn’t notice it was loose!”

Lance, who had conveniently forgotten that he had noticed earlier that the arm was loose, would have answered Keith if not for the roller coaster which had once again dropped the car into a heart-dropping decline. He screamed, eyes snapping shut and remaining that way until the roller coaster slowed and pulled into the station in which they were supposed to disembark.

He grabbed Keith by his remaining hand and pulled him out of the car and towards the exit of the ride, ignoring the looks from the people around them at the homosexual couple who only had three arms between the two of them. Barely taking note of Keith’s confused and startled expression, he dragged his boyfriend towards the line they had waited in to get in, only stopping once they had reached the line of bushes beneath the roller coaster.

“Welp,” he declared, jumping over the concrete divider that separated the shrubbery from places that guests were actually _supposed_ to walk. “Let’s go find your arm.”

Resignation dawned on Keith’s face, who had probably been willing to call it a day and function with a single arm for years, and he heaved a drawn-out sigh. “Yeah,” he muttered. “Let’s.”

* * *

45 minutes later, they had found two watches, three wallets (and were now a hundred bucks richer), and an assortment of other objects, but no prosthetic arm had turned up anywhere. The two of them were dirty, sweaty, and ultimately armless.

“This is stupid.” Keith called out, turning his head up to glare at the sun which had conveniently not been covered by any clouds and was beating furiously down upon their backs. “We’re never going to find it.”

Lance glanced up from where he was rummaging in a bush. “Come on Keith, that’s quitter talk. We’ll find it soon.”

Keith huffed. “We’ve been looking for it for nearly an hour.”

“And?”

“ _And,_ my arm stump hurts.”

Lance spluttered. “Your _arm stump?_ ”

“ _Yes._ ”

Great, so Keith was pulling the guilt trip card now. “Dammit Keith stop bringing up your prosthetic to get your way!”

A flash of smug victory flitted through Keith’s eyes, despite the fact that the corners of his mouth were turned down into a scowl. “Why should I when it works?”

Lance ground his teeth, getting to his feet with a huff. “Ok, you know what?” He turned around and began to storm away, stepping over roots and twigs as he did so. “ _I_ am going to go get some water.” He spun around again to face Keith, walking backwards so he could stare into his boyfriend’s aghast expression. “And maybe, _maybe_ after, I will come back and help you look for your stupid—”

It was at that moment that Lance’s foot rolled, catching on something on the ground, and he flew backward, landing painfully on his ass with a startled yelp. He let out a string of explicatives, dimly hearing Keith laugh hysterically in the background, and glanced down to firmly kick the thing that had tripped him when his words promptly died on his lips.

“Keith?” he called weakly to his boyfriend, who was currently clutching at his stomach with his only hand, struggled futilely to calm his laughter. “Keith?”

“ _What?_ ” Keith gasped.

“Come here please?”

Keith struggled to his feet, pushing himself up with his one arm and trudged over to where Lance was firmly planted on the ground. As he approached, Lance nudged the object calling out in befuddled disbelief as he did. “Found your arm.”

Keith gaped, staring at his arm with wide, unbelieving eyes. He mutely reached down and grabbed it, reattaching it to the stump of his leftarm after a couple seconds. He then leaned down and offered his hand to Lance, who grabbed it gratefully and pulled himself to his feet.

“So, uh, thank you, I think?”

“You think?”

“Well does that even count as you _finding_ it?”

“Hm,” Lance pondered this, “that’s fair.”

With a quiet snort, Keith reached up to brush some stray leaves off of Lance’s shirt before gesturing to the concrete area where their spectacle had amassed quite the crowd of onlookers. “Wanna go get some ice cream?”

Lance sucked in a breath, looking down at their dirtied clothes, at the ride above them, and at the crowd of confused people watching them stand casually in the bushes beneath a roller coaster. “Yeah,” he said, “Let’s go get some ice cream.”


End file.
